Eternal Saga chapter 4
by Tony Kaos
Summary: V and Wu Long meet. Long tells V he believes he has the answers to all of his questions. He states he can make him remember his forgotten past. Are these words the truth, or just falsehoods spread so WuLong can get a frim grip on the Universe.


**CHAPTER 4: THE FALL OF WU-DO AND CYKO EMPIRE**

With the civil war of Shogania over. V and his brethren became bored in the following months. Osiris was the only one happy, as he became closer with Kim. The months fly by and summer had finally came 8612 period 7 U.D. Xi has left in a hurry and did not speak of where he was going. Everyone wondered, but none dared to ask. The day is much like any other. Ban-Lou is brushing his hair as he looks into a mirror. Paco is reading a book that only the devil knows the language it is written in. Osiris follows Kim around like a love sick puppy , and V is standing alone by the Shogo waterfall. Kim and Osiris find V who is shadowboxing alone. He bounces between three trees then lands. He asks "What can I do for you two kids?" Kim answers "Nothing really…we were just wondering if you knew when Xi would be back?" Osiris flies around acrobatically and says "Yeah bro…you were like his favorite pupil…if anyone knows it'd be you." V turns toward the waterfall and says "He didn't tell me…anyway shouldn't you two be out pickin' flowers or something…" Osiris shouts "WHOA CAN IT BRO!" as he lands beside V. V says "You still haven't told her huh…she isn't stupid…are you?" as he looks at Kim. She shakes her head and asks "Tell me what?" V shakes his head in disbelief and says "Two birds with one stone…look fly boy here wanted you to be his main squeeze…his girl…his lovey dovey." Kim blushes and asks "You wanna go out Ra." Osiris overwhelms with embarrassment as his words stumble from his lips "Well…I mean…I guess…if you…if you wanted to." V flips to a spirit plant and says "Way to go there Casanova…I think you are real smooth." Osiris shouts "SHUT UP DICK!" Kim laughs as Osiris some how blushes through his red fur. V flips to another spirit plant and continues until he reaches the top of the fall. Kim walks toward Osiris and asks "So…where did you want to go?' Osiris fills with glee as he exclaims "IS THAT A YES…THAT'S A YES!" he then flies around brimming with pleasure.

V hears Osiris yelling as he journeys further down the stream. A wave of uneasiness comes over him. He halts on top of a spirit plant and thinks "Something is comin'…" just then a large object comes dropping from the sky. V thinks "Must be a meteorite…no…it's living." as the thing jets toward the surface. It slams into the ground somewhere in the forest. V quickly runs toward the mayhem. When he arrives a crater spans nearly a mile wide. Rocc9 comes leaping from the hole. He lands in front of V with a tremendous thud. V asks "So do you aliens get frequent flyer miles or what?" Rocc9 laughs and says "I'm no alien…but I sure am hungry…those two things have nothing in common…just wanted you to know I'm about to eat you." V flips to a spirit plant and quips "You don't wanna eat me…there ain't any meat on these bones…a big fella like yourself probably wants a nice meal." Rocc9 laughs and replies "You're the appetizer…I got a long day ahead of me…sure I can eat a few dozen more people after you...that's the idea" V says "Amazing…you can actually have a thought in that boulder of a head…well I feel special I'm your first choice…but I think you might be biting off more than you can chew." as he lunges for Rocc9. V kicks the monster in his chest, and then vaults into the air. Rocc9 opens his mouth wide as he waits for him to drop inside. V lands on a spirit plant then flips to a nearby tree top. Rocc9 slices through the tree with his claws. V drops to the ground and asks "So I'm guessing we're through with the talking part of the date…you…whatever the hell you ares…nothing but hands and tongue." Rocc9 laughs then shouts "I LOVE THIS…DINNER AND ENTERTAINMENT!" he then lunges at V. Rocc9 knocks V flying into the air. He comes splashing down in the stream several yards out. V swims to the top, and sees Rocc9 dropping at him. He dives under water, but Rocc9 is close on his trail. Rocc9 grabs him and hurls him out of the water and he slams to the ground. V pulls himself to his feet, as he starts to cough up some blood. Rocc9 comes soaring from the water, and lands behind V. He growls "You sure are a slippery one." V laughs and says "I guess you got me…what'd ya say…let's call it quits." Rocc9 laughs and barks "NO CAN DO…A MANS GOTTA EAT…NOTHING PERSO…" his jaw then locks wide open. V shakes his head and asks "What the monster can't close him mouth…now how's the little guy gonna finish him meal." Rocc9 claws at V, but it is easily dodged. V flips onto a spirit plant and leaves the monster frustrated.

When V had finally returned to the temple the suns had set. He is tired and very hungry. The temple is empty usually at this time, but a gathering had formed near the training hall. Paco stands near the back beside Ban-Lou. V walks beside the two and asks "What's going on?" Paco answers "It seems Wu-Do and Cyko left a message for the master…they are looking for him…and they will do anything to find him." V thinks to himself "That is why the master left…he didn't want us involved in his battle…honorable…but idiotic…I've heard what those two can do." he looks at Ban-Lou and asks "Have you seen Osiris and Kim?' he answers "They went out for a picnic…Osiris was so happy I think he pissed his pants." V says "So this message…that the reason all these people are here?" Paco answers "No…it appears the Dragon Lord has come in search of Xi as well…he is a ravenous beast so the villagers seek shelter here." V says "Oh yeah…I fought that guy…he kicked my ass pretty badly too…if I didn't land a few of my patented touches on the baddy…I might be a steamy lump of shit right now." Osiris comes flying through the entrance shouting "YOU ALREADY ARE BRO!" as Kim comes soaring from behind. Paco says "You mean you fought that thing and survived…luck was on your side." V laughs and rubs his head. He says "No…I managed to survive long enough to run…I'm surprised you don't get good reception up there." Osiris lands and asks "So anybody wanna know how my date went?" V, Paco, and Ban-Lou answer in unison "NO!" Osiris replies "Well fine then…we all can't have such hot babes." V says "Right…anyway…what the hell are we going to do about this Dragon Lord…I mean the guy is tough…when I hit him my hands had no effect." Osiris says "Finally V finds something he can't beat up on…bout time I say." Paco states "Now is not the time Ra…if V fought this guy…he must be pretty close." A roar came from the entrance "Close ain't the word." the whole crowd turns and sees Rocc9 barricading the only exit.

Rocc9 laughs and say "Thanks little guy…You lead me to an all you can eat buffet." V flips in front of the monster and asks "So you got your jaw working' again…I guess you'll be back on the streets sucking' down love nectar like honey." Rocc9 laughs and says "You're a comedian…I'm really sad you gotta get eaten'." a flash of light fills the room and everyone covers their eyes. The room returns to normal and Wu-Long hovers in the center of the hall. Kim shouts "FATHER…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" as she charges for him. Wu-Long turns his head toward the rushing foe. He waves his arm and slams her into the far wall. Osiris shouts "BABE!" as he catches her in mid fall. He sets her down then explodes into bright blue flames. He readies to rush Wu-Long when another wave of the arm outs his fire. Wu-Long looks at Rocc9 and says "Xi is not here…I believe I know where to look…now let us go." V looks at Wu-Long and says "You know this is the damnedest thing…I've never met a my size light bright…but I feel like I know you." Wu-Long uses his powers to peer beneath the mask. He is amazed to see a very familiar face. Wu-Long asks "Cuzz…is that you?" V replies "Can't say as it is…but who the hell are you?" Wu-Long laughs and answers "Usually I would cook someone from the inside out if they spoke to me that way…but in your case I'll make an exception…the name is Wu-Long…rightful heir to the Universe." V says "Never heard of ya…I guess your publicist really got her work cut out for her." Rocc9 begins to bust out laughing. Wu-Long looks at him and the laughter ceases instantly. V says "Good to see you got your pets neutered…heavens knows we don't need anymore of them things lurking around." Wu-Long laughs and says "You remind me of him too…could it really be you…your face and attitude is too similar not to be." V asks "How'd you see under my mask…you sayin' you know who I really am?" Wu-Long rubs his chins and replies "Perhaps…it will take some tests…but I am sure you are him." V flips onto a spirit plant beside Wu-Long and says "Whatever it takes…you help me restore my memory…and you got a gun for hire." Osiris shouts "BRO…DON'T GO WITH HIM…HE'S LYING!" Kim awakens and says "He is just like my father…he'll say anything to get you to do what he wants." V grows angry and shouts "DAMMIT LISTEN…all of you are where you're suppose to be…me…I'm just a stray dog…this guy… or walking lantern...or whatever the hell he is just might be able to help me remember." Paco looks at V and says "Do what you must young one…we will be here waiting when you return." Osiris shouts "NO DAMMIT!" as he flies at V and knocks him into a wall. V bounces off the wall and kicks Osiris into the ground. The two exchange blows for several more moments before Wu-Long says "I am leaving now…are you coming with me or not?" the two cease fighting. V shakes Osiris's hand, and the fire demon pulls him in for a hug. V says "Don't go getting all gay on me now…I'll be back." Osiris wants to say something but he is too choked up. V walks toward Lou and extends his arm while saying "Take care pretty boy…don't go breaking a nail." Lou shakes his hand and says "Be well brother…know that my Magix will always be here if you need my aid." V turns toward Paco and punches him in the arm. Paco punches him back and says "Still got it V…we'll be waiting here for you." Kim pulls herself from the ground and heads toward V. She says "I know what it is like to not remember anything…I understand why you have to do this…but don't go dying on me." as tears fill her eyes. She gives him a firm hug and whispers "Be safe…please…" V flips to a spirit plant and says "Sure thing cutey…and take care of Ra…he's such a baby." and with that he enters the portal.

When they exit the vortex. They were on the planet Hoga Ya. Wu-Long believes this is where Xi is at. V asks "So when do we run these tests…I left some good friends to follow you around." Wu-Long says "Once I find Xi…then and only then will the tests be ran." Rocc9 asks "What are we looking for him for?" Wu-Long answers "I believe he has some valuable information…now just follow orders." V says "Okay boss dude…I got know problems following orders…wait yes I do…so lets get one thing clear…I'll follow you around…but I don't take orders like this overgrown lap dog." Wu-Long says "Very well…if you are who I believe you to be…we can be partners." V waves his hands in disapproval while saying "Hey guy…you just took our relationship down the wrong path." Wu-Long becomes frustrated and mutters "Listen dumbass…if you are the guy I think you are then we are cousins…more like brothers…nothing gay about it you homophobic jackass." V replies "Right…I'm not homophobic." Rocc9 says "Yeah and I'm not hungry." Wu-Long says "Enough…I believe we should get moving." V becomes serious and asks "So why do you want my master?" Wu-Long answers "A dragon told me that if I find his brother he would aid in my quest to rule the Universe." V wisecracks "This dragon wasn't Puff now was it?" Wu-Long explodes with anger "NO…NOW LETS GET MOVING!" and with that the three begin their journey.

The search for Xi on the planet Hoga Ya comes up unsuccessful. However Wu-Long is quite amazed at the battle skills of V. After a few hours of searching he had slain nearly two thousand demons. Wu-Long and Rocc9 are surprised at how a normal human could accomplish such a task. The demons were extremely powerful, but V cut them down with the utmost ease. After the hunt for Xi fails they decide to set up camp for the night. Wu-Long with the wave of an arm created a lavish camp sight. Large tents with plush beds, and stocked food. V is still amazed at the power Wu-Long has at his very finger tips, but he did not let on. The night passes and in the mourning the three will head out for another planet.

Like many nights before V has horrible nightmares. When he awakens in his tent, he is drenched in cold sweats. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve and then sits up in his sleeping bag. Some blood has dried in the corner of his mouth, and he is very parched. V thinks "Long time since one of those…but I'm good now." He walks out of the tent and finds a stream that is just over the hill they set up camp on. When he reaches the cliff he sees several thousand troops in the distance. They didn't seem like any kind of demons he seen before. Their bodies were massive, and covered with yellow scales. The scales reflected the bright moon light like billions of fire flies over a calm pond. V felt an uneasy wave fall upon him, but he continues to observe. A bright green one stood at the head of them and is shouting in an unknown language. V figures he is the leader, and thought they were planning an ambush on them. Surely Wu-Do isn't happy with this Wu-Long guy trying to muscle in on his territory. V creates a shadow around his right hand. The dark essence dances like a flickering candle. The darkness bursts to life, and forms into a large naginata. He ponders should he wake the others, but then thinks to himself "That'd be less fun for me." just as he is about to leap into action a large claw pulls him to the ground. Rocc9 moves closer to V and says "Your pretty tough jumpy…but you ain't takin' on those fellas by yourself…plus I'm starving." V rubs his sore shoulder and says "Okay…but leave the jolly green giant to me." Rocc9 gestures in agreement and the two headed into battle.

Several hours pass and V and Rocc9 were covered in orange blood. Pieces of their foes flesh is beneath their nails. So deep it turns V's hands a bright orange. In the passing hours the two fight side by side, and murdered every last one of the monsters. V drops to his knees as fatigue finally is able to rear its head. Rocc9 is chomping on a large thigh, as blood sprays and dribbles down his chin. Gurgling noises erupt as the meat slides down his throat. V coughs up some blood into his hand and mutters "You sure make eating gross." Rocc9 swallows the rest whole and then burps. He growls "Yeah…and throwing up blood in your hand is oh so appetizing." V shakes his hand and the blood splatters on the soil below. A bright flash occurs in the sky and Wu-Long hovers above the two warriors. V says "You missed a real good fight…but then again you could've blinked and caused them to explode." Rocc9 growls "Yeah boss…you really know how to take the fun out of a slaughter." he then gobbles down two of the monsters arms at once. Wu-Long drops nearly to the ground and drifts just above the earth. He places his arms behind his back and says "That is why I let you fight those worthless dogs…when it is necessary for me to fight…then I shall lend my hand in combat…but let's continue our search for Xi…I believe we may find him on a planet very nearby." he waves his arm and a portal opens. He soars through causing a major gust of wind. Rocc9 leaps into the vortex followed by V.

They exit the portal and arrive on a planet called Furo X. The planet consists of 85 water, and is known for its gigantic tidal waves. It is here that the three will find what they have been searching for. After only three hours of searching the three find Xi. He is chained to a mountain cliff and left to drowned by a tidal wave. Wu-Long motions his hand and the chains explode into bright sparkles. Xi drops from the cliff wall and V leaps to catch him. Though he is unconscious he begins to stir after a few moments. V lies him across a bountiful clump of grass, as Rocc9 and Wu-Long stand behind him. Xi awakens and V hands him a glass of water created by Wu-Long. The old man drinks and is confused in what is taking place. V asks "Are you okay…you seem a bit out of it." Xi coughs hardly and replies "I am quite well…how did you and your colleagues find me?" Wu-Long answers "I sensed your power…for an old coot you're pretty strong." V turns toward Wu-Long and barks "HEY!" Xi laughs weakly and states "He is right…I'm to old for this…perhaps it is time I gave up fighting…its gotten me this beaten up…and Wu-Do was toying with me." Wu-Long says "That is why we are here…I shall take care of him for you…if you tell me where I can find a creature by the name of Orion." Xi looks shocked as he answers "Ahh…my long lost comrade…why I haven't seen him in ages…how do you know of him?" Wu-Long answers "Nanook told me of him…I must find him…any help would be greatly appreciated…perhaps your own galaxy once I take over will be payment enough." Xi scoffs at the idea and says "No thank you…ruling people is not for me…but I will tell you some information that might help you…you see Orion enjoyed the past…he is probably near the beginning of the U.D times…anything after 0 would be a good place to search." Wu-Long shakes his head and says "That could take years to find him…perhaps it is best to just forget about the alliance and just take Wu-Do and Cyko head on." Xi reaches his feet and says "Perhaps…you would be wise to strike now…you see Cyko has taken on three new wives and half a dozen concubines…when ever he begins mating he will disappear for quite some time." Wu-Long states "I see…well first let us get you back home…and then I shall claim what is rightfully mine." he then twist his hand and a large vortex rips through reality. Wu-Long soars through the portal, and the others follow closely behind.

When they exit the rip, the four stand inside the Temple of Shogania. The halls are quiet and everyone is asleep. V flips to a spirit plant and whispers "We should probably be quiet…no sense in waking everyone yet." Xi and Wu-Long agree as they enter a large gate at the bottom of the temple. Rocc9 roars "NONSENSE…THOSE ROTTEN BASTARDS WILL WANNA KNOW THE OLD MAN AND SMART ASS ARE HERE!" The ruckus shakes the walls and causes a tremendous commotion. Osiris and Paco come soaring from the living quarters. V turns toward his sworn brothers and says "Told you I'd be back…did you miss me?" Osiris bolts toward V and knocks him flying into a large pillar that rests in the courtyard. V bounces from the column and lunges for Osiris. The two clash and throw a flurry of strikes. Xi interrupts the brawl and knocks the two flying into separate walls. Xi calmly states "Enough…you'll awaken the others." Ban-Lou and Kim come stumbling through the doorway. Ban-Lou eyes widen and he shouts "MASTER…YOU'RE BACK!" Xi looks at his pupil and answers "Yes…I see you guys haven't been keeping the temple clean as I instructed." Paco helps Osiris up and says "Well the past few days have been tough…a group of warriors ambushed us yesterday mourning…Osiris and I held their advances off while Kim and Ban-Lou were concentrating on the much more familiar threat of the last of the rebels." V pulls himself from the wall and cracks his back. He groans "I guess you guys could've used my help." Osiris soars into the air and replies "Yeah sure hot shot…we did just fine without the…I am not suppose to be here anymore guy…geez bro…you win boner of the month." Xi shakes his head upset with the actions of his pupils. He mutters "Quit the bickering…we have much more important matters to tend to." Paco strokes his chin and asks "What is it master?" Xi replies "With my rescue from death…Wu-Do will surely be planning a strike…we may be no match but we cannot run from destiny." Wu-Long interrupts "Leave Wu-Do to me…that is my matter to take care of…but first as I promised…V I would like to conduct those tests." V agrees and the two head outside.

Wu-Long and V stand in the biting night air. The wind blows harshly causing their cloths to dance wildly. The sky was a dark blue and the silver clouds are painted across the horizon. Wu-Long says "First relax…clear your mind…and kneel down on this." as he waves his arm and a large green mat radiates brightly. The pillow is soft V realizes once he kneels down. He takes a deep breath and readies for the experiment. V pauses from the meditation and says "The last person who tried diving in my mind ended up in a coma just to let you know." Wu-Long replies quickly "Do not concern yourself with my well being…I will be fine." his hands begin to glow a bright red and illuminate the dark and desolate field. A few moments pass and V enters a deep trance. Wu-Long begins chanting some unknown incantations. His voice echoes bloodcurdlingly. The wind ceases and it becomes extremely hot and dry. Flashes of unknown beings and tortures enter his minds eye. A wave of agony and terror shoots through his body. The sudden outburst cease, and a calm settles. The temperature cools off, and rain falls from the sky.

Wu-Long smiles as he received the answer to his question. He knows that it is his cousin from long ago. He doesn't know how, but no doubt in the matter. He breaks the meditation and V awakens. The energy that is holding him afloat disappears. He slams to the ground with a thud and rubs his head. He tries to speak, but is unable. Wu-Long says "You are my cousin…but you know that…do not try and speak just yet…give it a few moments." V shakes off the slight disorientation and stands to his feet. His legs feel like over cooked noodles as he stumbles about. Wu-Long catches him and says "However there is a period of your life that is quite murky indeed…even my powers could not delve into them…that will be your own task to figure out…of course I will aid you anyway I can." V finally stands on his own and he whispers "Damn Cuzz…you look different…and not like a gastric bypass different…but hey I fell in a nuclear reactor and gained mutant powers different…what happened?" Wu-Long laughs and answers "I am not sure…one minute I was taking out the trash…the next thing I knew every molecule of my body was ripped through space and time…then I just came to be this." V coughs up some blood and stumbles toward the temple. He says "That makes sense…hey cuzz…I'm feeling really hungry…perhaps we should go get some food." Wu-Long lets V walk on his own and replies "Sure thing…let's go." and the two head for the temple.

Everyone inside waits for V and Wu-Long patiently. The two enter and Osiris shouts "SO IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL!" V laughs as he wipes some blood from his lip. He answers "Funny fuel for brains…it turns out I'm related to a glow in the dark demi god…" he then coughs violently and drops to one knee. Blood runs through his fingers as he tries to cover his mouth. Wu-Long says "Perhaps I should take a look at that as well." as he helps V to his feet. Paco says "So…I'm guessing you will be going with your true kin now." V says "Well…I don't know…I mean I'm tough…but this guy is in a league of his own…and the whole taking the Universe isn't my cup of coffee." Kim says "You mean tea." V quips "No…I love tea…I hate coffee…and anyways this is the first thing you said since I got back…not hey how's it going…or hey what's new with you?" Kim says "My apologies…being shook from my sleep doesn't make me the most social able person." Rocc9 blurts out "I bet your blood is very juicy." a silence falls over the crowd instantly. V says "Way to bring on an awkward silence…anyways talking about food…well kinda sorta…why don't you whip up some steaks, and a bunch of other food…cause I'm sure Rocc9 is gonna engulf somebody if we don't eat soon." Wu-Long replies "Very well." and with the wave of an arm a table of dozens of platters appear. Xi says "Amazing…Wu-Long I must thank you for everything you have done for my students and I…and though it will be a great loss if V decides to venture with you…I wouldn't have it be anyone else." Rocc9 shouts "YEAH YEAH…ENOUGH OF THE EMOTIONAL BULLSHIT LET'S EAT!" and with that the meal commences.

The meal goes rather nicely. Other than a few smart remarks from V and Osiris about Rocc9's eating habits. The conversation is quite normal. Xi tells a few tales of his days as a young warrior. Ban-Lou and Paco argue over the current politics of the land. While Wu-Long speaks to Kim about her Magix. Just as Rocc9 is about to shove a whole rack of beef ribs in his mouth. Osiris throws a wave of fire into the monsters jaws. Rocc9 bites down on the flames and smoke powerfully jets from his nostrils. He roars "STOP FUCKING AROUND WHILE I'M EATING!" as he shovels a whole saucer of sausages down. V shakes his head in disgust. He bites into his steak and mutters "Leave the thing alone Ra…I mean it's bad enough he has to wake up every day and look at that ugly mug." Paco raises his goblet and states "Pardon the intrusion brother…but brother Lou and I have a dilemma." Rocc9 bickers "Great…I'm sure the whole civil war here is an important thing…but to everyone else who gives a fuck?" he then gobbles down a grilled swordfish. Xi looks at his largest pupil and asks "What is it?" Ban-Lou first to finish his meal sits back in his chair and begins twirling a rose in his hand. He speaks softly "He is obsessed with restoring the ancient priests of the Shogania of yore…he believes that they will bring tranquility to the land." Paco quickly states "Well I am just stating…Even though we have won the war…there is no end to the fighting…with the ancient priests peace alive peace will spread to the farthest reaches of the planet." Xi rests his hands in front of him on the table and says "How the priests of such a far away time would benefit the land…but they are gone forever…I seen when Wu-Do murdered them with his bare hands…but you are correct Paco…the land seems in more disarray since we won the war." Paco says "That is why Kim and I believe with her powers…and my knowledge of the Shogan Priests…we can restore them." V finishes his food and is about to speak, but a deafening gurgle erupts from Rocc9's gut. The monster belches. A harsh and hot odor fills the room. V looks at the dragon and says "You take being gross to a whole new level…but as I was about to say…before this overgrown handbag started releasing his inner gases…How do these priests maintain peace?" Ban-Lou answers "They take the want of violence…instead an ancient love spell is cast over the land…man will come to love man." Osiris chuckles slightly and wisecracks "Ya know bro…your pretty bad ass…but your gay…not saying that's a bad thing…you do you and I'll do me." V looks at Osiris and says "Before you two go and do yourselves." he gestures quotation marks with his fingers. He continues "I wanna know how this spell works." Paco is about to speak, but Wu-Long starts "In a way love will rule…but not in the way Osiris thinks…the will of combat in the land will cease…any confrontations will be taken to the priests for litigations." Osiris stands up from the table and says "Who wants that?" Xi bows his head and says "The reason we fight is to bring peace…with the priests reinstated the land will no peace." Kim adds "And I believe I am ready to cast such a spell…Wu-Long has been telling be of some breathing techniques I can use when I am executing such spells." V punches Wu-Long in the shoulder and mockingly quips "You dirty dog…giving a few tips before you take her out for a test drive." Kim looks confused and asks "What do you mean?" Osiris explodes into brilliant green flames and shouts "BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRL WU-LONG JOHN PILFER!" Wu-Long folds his arms and says "Honestly Ra…I hold no affections toward your girlfriend at all…you must know by now the antics of your sworn brother." V holds his gut as he chuckles cynically. He goes to speak , but he is out of breath from the laughter. Osiris shouts "YOU'RE A FUNNY GUY V…I HOPE YOU CHOKE TO DEATH ON ONE OF YOUR CORNY JOKES!" V stops laughing and says "Not gonna happen…I'd tell you to choke on something…but then again over the years you've established a no gag…" blood gushes from his mouth drowning out the words. He clutches his chest and mumbles "Little bastard is worse than usual…something bad is happening." Rocc9 gulps down several grilled pigs whole and shouts "THANKS FOR THE FORECAST PUKEY." Wu-Long waves his arm and the pain in V's chest is dulled. V mumbles in pain "Thanks…whatever whammy you threw on it really is workin'." Wu-Long says "Yes…well I believe it is time to make your decision V...I have plans for this Universe…and with you and I together nothing can stop us." V sits back in his chair and rests his feet on the table. He speaks "I don't know cuzz…I got some pretty powerful punches…but you…shit even dragon ass is in another league…" Wu-Long interrupts "Yes…but the more difficult battles I will handle…it'll be like the old days." V flips to a spirit plant and says "I don't remember the Universal conquest days on Torrance Street." Wu-Long replies "Always the joker…well it is time you decide."

Would he stay behind with his newly sworn brothers, or venture with his cousin to establish his reign as the ruler of the Universe. The tension was high and thicker than a miry swamp. V stood up at the table and stated "I have decided to fight Wu-Do with cuzz…I mean only way I'm going to get stronger is by fighting tougher bastards…And truthfully brothers…you should join me." Osiris soared around the hall at tremendous speeds. He shouted "I'M TOTALLY COOL WIT DAT BRO…IS THAT COOL WU-LONG!" Wu-Long laughed and exclaimed "SURE! We shall leave at day break.

The warriors set out on their quest in nearly three hours. Ban-Lou, Paco, and Osiris were planning on leaving with Wu-Long. The brothers bonded by the Oath of Shogans. Xi decided it was time to retire from combat. He was tired of it all. For what seemed an eternity he had fought. Now he just wanted to sit back and watch his students grow in strength. Kim wanted to join the brothers, but first she had to quell the rest of the rebels.

The suns had finally raised, and it was time to leave. Wu-long said calmly "Let us go." as he began to emit a blue aura. Space seemed to freeze around him as a portal exploded in the sky. The brothers bowed to their master and said goodbyes to Kim. Paco and Ban-Lou flew into the portal. Osiris shouts "SEE YA BABE!" and creates a flame heart with Kim written inside burned through the sky. V leaped from spirit plant to spirit plant to reach the portal he thought "I can't believe what is going on…how did I get this way…why am I coughing up this blood…something isn't right…I must be dreaming…but it seems so real." Rocc9 leaps passed shouting "WHAT YA SCARED SMALL FRY!" V replies "Can't say I am…so where are we headed." Wu-Long bolts for the vortex and says "You'll see…I gotta check on something." this is when the brothers journey truly begins.

Wu-Long opens the portal on the planet New Insectian. They sky is a bright yellow and the four suns shine blue. Purple clouds paint the heavens. Rocc9 shouts "I'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE…THE PEOPLE ARE GREAT…TO EAT THAT IS!" Osiris flies toward a large hive hanging from a strange tree and says "You scare me sometimes…really…all that eating is gonna make you pop…and I don't want scalely meat chunks all on me…some of us prefer to stay clean." V laughs and adds "Yeah…like take a bath or shower sometime…is soap and toothpaste curses in the dictionary of whatever language you speak…" Osiris punches through the hive and says "If his species had a dictionary…you think he'd read it?" the hive explodes and several dozen insect demons charge into battle. Wu-Long says "Hey guys…hold those things off for me okay." he then flies off into the heavens.

Wu-Long flies around the planet and is quiet impressed with how the colony is set up. He thinks to himself "These insect people have a nice battle formation…it wouldn't stop my onslaught, but what can…I know she is here…and I sense Wu-Do too."" a large spire towers over the rest of the buildings and Wu-Long stops. He bursts through the wall and several guards surround him with jagged spears and swords. Wu-Long laughs and says "Tell your queen that I wish to see her…if you cannot provide me with this…I shall destroy your planet." A large honor guard charges at Wu-Long, but before reaching him he explodes into hundreds of pieces. Wu-Long shouts "GET THE BITCH…" a trail of light flies passed him and his sunhat is knocked from his head. Wu-Long is amazed by the speed and turns to see a Maxis. He laughs and says "Being fast is one thing…knowing how to fight is another." The woman replies "I'm a lot tougher than last time." Wu-Long laughs and says "I come in peace…just tell me where Wu-Do is headed…and I won't kill you and your people." Maxis draws her dual scimitars and charges for Wu-Long. She slices millions of times. Her speed is amazing, multiplying light ten fold. Wu-Long dodges the slices with the utmost ease. He awaits his opening and then grabs her by the face. Wu-Long barked "Honestly sweetie…I don't wanna ruin your face." Maxis becomes enraged and begins swinging more violently. He evades the blades once more with even more precision. Wu-Long taunts her by laughing mockingly. He back hands her through the spire walls and dashes outside to knock her to the ground. She slams into the earth and causes a gigantic crater. Wu-Long begins to glow a bright green as energy swirls around his body. He laughs as his prey is unaware of the mayhem that is about to occur. Maxis flies from the hole in the ground with a ball of bright orange energy around her right hand. She shouts "SOLAR CATASTROPHE!" as the blast rips toward her foe. Wu-Long absorbs the energy and his aura shines so bright her eyes begin to burn. He shouts "IT'S MY TURN…ETERNAL FLARE!" as he retaliates with a blast of his own.. The beam is a bright green and tore through existence. It became extremely dry and hot. The air busted into blue flames as the blast soars for Maxis. The beam connects and explodes as it collides with her. Energy vaporizes a large piece of the planet . New Insectian has been knocked off its axis from the devastating blow. The fire ceases and left the planet twirling through space aimlessly. Maxis appears from the smoldering ash shouting "YOU BASTARD!" and soars for Wu-Long. She strikes with every ounce of energy. Wu-Long tries to dodge the blow, but she is too quick for him. She knocks him into the planet and shouts "YOU WON'T STOP ME!". Maxis begins to emit a bright blue energy and her wings become covered in blades. Wu-Long flies from the crater and knocks her flying into outer space. The two begin exchanging blows at unbelievable speeds for nearly an hour. Wu-Long ends the flurries with an elbow that sent Maxis flying through one of the suns. The Rias star the third largest sun of New Insectian. Maxis refuses to quit. She flies back into combat and receives an axe handle smash. The blow smashes into her neck and sent her flying into the planet Xen 6 nearly three hundred thousand miles south. Wu-Long begins to shine a deep red. His clothing ruffles as his aura increase miraculously. Maxis pulls her battered body from the rubble. She soars back into space and bolts into the blast directly. The wave of energy carries her through the planet Xen 6. She rolls to the side of the blast and with her last ounce of strength charges for Wu-Long one last time. Just as she reaches him she fades into unconsciousness and drops right into his arms. Wu-Long lifts her up by the top of the head and says "You should be proud…you kept me entertained for quite some time...you should join me" he then felt sorry for the meager warrior as her lifeless body hung from his grasp. Wu-Long opens a portal and says "I could kill you now…but I feel as if that would be wrong…would you look at me…growing a conscience all of a sudden." he then flies through with Maxis.

V and the others were fighting the entire time Wu-Long was destroying the planet New Insectian. They slain over three million warriors in the passing hour. The forces then retreated in fear. Rocc9 grabbed a fleeing demon and shoves him whole into his mouth. V stuck his tongue out and said "You're gross man…I mean that." Paco says "He must eat to survive…it is the way of life…now let's turn our attention to the dilemma at hand…we are soaring through space aimlessly." Wu-Long came flying from a portal and said "Sorry about that guys…I hope you didn't get worried." he lied Maxis on the ground and emitted an orange glow. He stood up and the planet is restored back to its former glory. He waved his arm and New Insectian began rotating around the Verajo star. Osiris flied over Maxis and asked "Who's the babe…think she would dig a guy wit fur." Wu-Long barks "BACK OFF FLY BOY…SHE'S MINE!" Osiris quips "Cool it dude…I get it…so what's your new girlfriends name?" Rocc9 exclaimed "Hey whenever you dump her let me know…I think she would taste good." V replied "You think shit wrapped in diapers is a good meal." Rocc9 lunged for V and shouted "ENOUGH WISECRACKS JACKASS!" V flipped away from the strike and pulled a dart from his jacket sleeve. He let the dart fly, and it stabbed right through his eye. Rocc9 roared in agony as he pulled the piece of metal from the wound. Blood sprayed from his eye as he swung at V again. Wu-Long exclaimed "COOL IT…I GOT A LEAD ON WU-DO…we leave once we get a good night of rest…feel free to travel around this planet…Rocc9 don't eat anybody." Rocc9 growled and wanders off upset with his new orders. The others decided to have a sparring match. Wu-Long said "I am going to meditate…I will return in the mourning enjoy yourselves." as he waved his arm and a portal opened right in front of him.

Wu-Long exits the portal. The air is very cold, and snow falls from the dark blue sky. Wu-Long bows his head when suddenly he senses a powerful presence. Instantly he recognizes who it is. Wu-Do appears in front of Wu-Long and says "So you are one of the ones blessed with the Eternal Power…You are far to fresh to be a threat to me." Wu-Long explodes with energy and shouts "WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Wu-Do laughs and disappears as easily as he appeared. Wu-Long looks around hastily and notices he can no longer sense his power level. Wu-Long becomes frustrated because he finds nothing. Wu-Do rematerializes and fires off a wave of brilliant energy. Wu-Long quickly notices the faulty ploy and backhands the blast back. Wu-Do volleys the blast to the earth. The intensity of the energy ball vaporizes a chunk of the planet .

Wu-Do charges at Wu-Long and the two begin throwing blow at tremendous speeds. For hours the two dueled with unwavering might . The tiny planet of Vorias cracks in two as the warriors grave battle explodes into so much more. The small planet implodes as Wu-Do knocks his foe soaring deep into space. The two combatants exchange blows once more, this time with even more speed and strength. After a flurry of nearly a million strikes. Wu-Long sees an opening and kicks Wu-Do relentlessly into the planet Rondix. Wu-Do body aches as he comes bursting out the planet glowing a bright orange. He shouts "I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!" as he charges for his foe. Once again the two warriors throw a good several thousand blows equally matched. Wu-Do ends the furious raid with a back hand. Wu-Long tumbles through space, as he crushes through three planets straight. He continues to soar for several thousand miles before regaining his bearings. Wu-Long detonates like a million nuclear missiles. He emits a brilliant blue, as he shines brighter than any star in the surrounding galaxies. Wu-Long shouts "ENOUGH GAMES!" as he bolts for Wu-Do. Wu-Long strikes, but is evaded by Wu-Do. He cleverly creates a portal and skulks through it. Wu-Long turns around and sees Wu-Do hovering patiently. Wu-Long shouts "YOU NEED TO TAKE ME MORE SERIOUS!" as he begins to gather more power. His body glows brighter as he readies to attack. Wu-Do laughs and begins to power up as well. Space begins to tear apart as the two titans swell with ungodly spirit. Wu-Do shouts mockingly "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A CHILD!" as his powers begin to swirl around his left hand. Wu-Long channels his power into his right arm. The two warriors lock eyes. Space falls silent and motionless as a dead fiend for the few moments these two warriors stare into their fate. In an instant the serenity is broken as the two fire off blasts of astronomical proportions. A huge vortex bursts into existence. The hole is so large planets and stars from the surrounding dozen galaxies are being sucked inside. The two go barreling toward the black hole unable to avoid the tremendous pull. They exchange blows as they near the rip in space. Wu-Long finds his opening and smashes Wu-Do through the hole with a double axe handle to the head. Wu-Long irradiates even more incandescent. He then charges toward the portal as well.

Wu-do comes propelling though the portal. He exited nearly 30,000,000,000,000,000 miles north east of where the portal started. Wu-Long busts through the vortex and heads for his antagonist. Wu-Long clobbers the defenseless warrior, and sends his slamming into the planet Neburar near the Eastern Universal wall. Wu-Long waves his arm and a portal of his own rips into space. He darts through the gateway and flies directly above the atmosphere of Neburar. Wu-Long laughs as he begins to boil over with power. Wu-Do pulls his battered body from the crater and looks at Wu-Long. He sees a glaring blue ball of energy though the red horizon of Neburar. He knows it is not a star. For a moment he wonders if he will survive. Wu-Long shouts "NOW YOU WILL REALIZE WHAT TRUE POWER IS!" his screams are heard throughout the stars. He thrusts his arms forward and shouts "APOCALYPTIC DESTROYER!" Wu-Do sees the intensity of Wu-Long radiance explode triple of what it was. He shouts "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FOOL…IT TAKES MORE THAN POWER TO RULE THE UNIVERSE!" he then raises the best guard possible. A colossal blast or illuminating blue energy fires from Wu-Long's hands. The wave of energy tears through the heavens and races toward Wu-Do. The beam slams into its target and explodes the entire planet. The beam carried through several more planets and stars. Wu-Long continues to supply the blast with more power. Wu-Do somehow is surviving the blast. He is carried on its tip for quite some time. He manages to cup his hand around the blast and sends it flying northward. Wu-Long ceases firing and plummets toward the fatigued combatant. He soars through the debris of crushed stars and planets. Wu-Long bats his rival deeper into space with a mighty blow. Wu-Long enters a portal and exits directly behind the injured Wu-Do. He takes the advantage and grabs him by his right arm and leg. He swings Wu-Do around like a rag doll at light speeds. He tries to free himself from the deadly grasp, but it is impossible. Wu-Long lets him go and he busts through several more planets. Wu-Do felt every ounce of his strength seeping from his body. He tries to gather some more power, but the ruthless Wu-Long sees that it is a failed attempt. He knocks the incapable enemy around a few dozen times before smashing him into the Eastern Wall. Wu-Long shouts with great pleasure "I GUESS THIS FOOL IS ABOUT TO SHOW HOW TO USE TRUE POWER!" as he emits even more energy. Wu-Do tries to pull himself from the invisible wall, but the gravity is so great he cannot budge. Wu-Long shouts "SQUIRM ALL YOU LIKE…IN FACT I INSIST…IT MAKES IT ALL THE MORE FUN!". He begins to pulse and shine like an exploding star. Wu-Long hollers and explodes leveling over three hundred of the surrounding galaxies. The intensity of the blast vaporizes Wu-Do in a matter of seconds. With the battle over the strongest warrior in the Universe has met his demise. Exhausted from the amount of energy spent on the blast Wu-Long drops through a portal fatigued. He exits on a small planet in the Northern Galaxy Juto named Yuyo. Wu-Long cascades down to the top of the largest mountain and stretches his aching muscles. He thinks "He wasn't so tough…in the mourning I'll go tell everyone else the good news…but for now...I need some rest" as he peers into the pink horizon. He snaps his fingers and a large pillow floats in the air. He hovers toward the large pillow and rests gently on it, and in a few minutes the warrior fades into slumber.

During the fight with Wu-Long and Wu-Do. The group of warriors on New Insectian were ambushed. An army of three million soldiers attacked the unaware combatants. The battle was a bloody one as the five fought shoulder to shoulder. Though they received many wounds they held back the advancing forces. With victory coming after nearly a day of combat, the warriors were exhausted. They collapsed to the ground as blood poured from their wounds. They would survive the onslaught, but the bruises, breaks, and blood loss will not be soon forgotten. For on this day the Universe fell under the Wu-Long militia. What shall be the fate of the Universe now? We shall see in due time, but alas this is a tale for another time.


End file.
